


蝙蝠家都是猫

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 一个设定这样
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 蝙蝠家都是猫





	蝙蝠家都是猫

蝙蝠家都是猫，但是他们会进化。

蝙蝠侠已经是黑暗狂暴的化身了，谁也看不出他是猫科。

夜翼则更加的灵巧，他爪子锋利，防御也涨高不少，那身矫健的肌肉看着就是别的敏捷猛兽。

红头罩给自己建立一身冷兵器，他手脚厚重，打人十分疼，面罩让他有神秘，看着威胁吓人。

红罗宾还在年轻，只是他头脑厉害，他给自己加了翅膀，而且那身训练有素的气质给人某种压迫感，或许还能认为是猫科动物，可是能跟凶兽比拟。

罗宾则还是只小猫猫。

达米安垂头丧气的耷拉他的猫耳朵，他看着就是别人的家养小宠物，还是谁都能摸摸他肚子的那种，也的确有人敢这样做，达米安咬了不知道多少欠揍的手了。

现在，无害的他跟无害的超级小子呆在一起组合。乔纳森的家是犬类，他是一副温淳的小狗模样，有点蠢但是朝气十分。

只是那样可爱的样子，是能一脚下去让三十方的地方坍塌的力量，达米安在被摸肚子的时候根本咬不下去，他报复的去摸乔纳森的头，这头小狗还很高兴的样子。

“我喜欢你这样摸我。”

乔纳森的头发很软，他朝达米安汪了一下。

“而且你的肚子也很舒服。”

他还顺着达米安的手去顶他的肚子了。

达米安绝望的在想他开始杀人能不能进化成那种看着就是让人害怕的样子。


End file.
